Dance Lessons
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: While out having drinks after work Morgan gives Reid dance lessons. One thing leads to another... Morgan/Reid slash!


**A/N: This is NOT related to my current Morgan/Reid series (the next installment of which I just posted. If you're interested, check out "Wedding Bells"!)**

**And it's also the first time I've EVER written 'M' rated slash. The only reason I am now is bc… **_**Rayne McKenna**_** suggested it several times, along w/a few of my readers and I figured I should at least attempt it.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash (duh)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_Dance Lessons_

The lights in the bar were dim. Reid was sitting by himself, staring down at his half empty glass forlornly. Morgan and Prentiss had dragged him out for drinks after work and in the first twenty minutes, Morgan was already up, dancing with some random girl. Prentiss stuck around longer, trying to talk Reid into dancing with her, but he politely told her no. Now she was sitting at the bar talking to some dark haired man she'd bumped into on her way back from the bathroom.

The young genius was starting to wonder how he'd even managed to let them convince him to come here. Feeling slightly depressed, he picked up his drink and downed the rest of it, practically slamming the glass back down against the table and sighing. He nearly jumped when Morgan plopped down next to him again.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" the older agent asked, picking up his glass and taking a short drink. He was sweating and panting slightly, his shirt clinging to his chest tightly. Reid shrugged.

"Nothing… Bars just aren't my thing."

"C'mon, Reid, what's eating you? You had plenty of fun last week when we came here."

"I know… I just…." He sighed. "I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "You? Tired? After all that coffee you drank today? I don't think so. You just need to get up and dance with someone."

Reid looked at him skeptically, "Who? None of these woman are gonna dance with me."

"So ask Prentiss." Morgan told him, nodding toward their dark haired friend at the bar.

"She's talking to someone." Reid said. "I'm not going to interrupt."

Morgan sighed, "You have got to learn to be more aggressive… Look, there's a girl right there sitting all alone, go ask her to dance."

Reid followed Morgan's eyes and shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Morgan demanded, frowning at his friend. "The worst she can do is say no, Reid. You just have to be confident, ok?"

Reid shook his head again, "No… Morgan, I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because…" he trailed off, chewing his lip. "Because…."

"Because what, Pretty Boy?"

"I can't dance." Reid said finally, tapping his fingers against the table nervously.

Morgan sighed, "Can't dance? Reid, everyone can dance."

"I can't." Reid shook his head. "I'm not coordinated enough to dance."

"C'mon, man, dancing is one of the most natural things in the world. You've just got to let the music move you."

"I can't dance." Reid insisted, shaking his head.

Morgan sighed, staring at him for a long moment. "…Alright, come on." He said, standing and dragging Reid up to his feet.

"What?" Reid frowned, "Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to dance. Right now." Morgan told him, "Let's go."

"Morgan, no." Reid tried to pull his arm out of Morgan's grasp, but he couldn't and Morgan dragged him onto the dance floor. "Morgan!" Reid hissed, tugging at his arm. "Let me go."

"Not a chance. Now follow me," Morgan pulled Reid against him, releasing the younger man's arm and sliding his arms around his thin waist. "Put you hands on my shoulders."

Reid hesitated and sighed, putting his hands on his friend's shoulder. Morgan started to move and Reid instantly fought to pull away again. "Morgan -"

"Stop." Morgan shook his head, "Follow me, ok? And listen to the music. Move with it."

Reid bit his lip, extremely uncomfortable being that close to the other man. But he sighed and did what Morgan said, trying his best to move with him. Morgan was definitely a better dancer than he was… Of course, he had a lot more practice than Reid did. It took a few minutes, but Reid slowly got into the rhythm of it, Morgan's hands on his waist guiding his hips in the right direction until he didn't need the help anymore.

"See, now you're gettin' it," Morgan grinned as the music picked up in tempo and they moved faster. Reid actually smiled, proud of himself. They danced for over an hour and eventually, it was as natural for Reid as it was for Morgan. Then they kept dancing, pressed closed against each other, faces flushed and sweating, breathing harshly.

Morgan felt warmth spreading through his body and his mind was starting to fog over. At first, he thought it was because he'd had too much to drink, but considering he hadn't even finished his second drink, that made no sense. His hips rocked unconsciously against Reid's and he realized what was causing that feeling… He suddenly flushed, his eyes wide with shock and embarrassment and he slid his hands away from Reid's waist.

Reid blinked in surprise when Morgan stopped, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" he asked, licking his lips nervously. Morgan felt a jolt of surprise at how extremely provocative that action now seemed to him and was immensely grateful that Reid hadn't noticed his arousal. "N-Nothing, kid. Just getting tired." He managed a forced smile and said, "Now you can go ask that girl to dance."

Reid shook his head, "She's gone." He said, nodding toward the table where she'd been sitting.

"Well… ask someone else then, Pretty Boy." Morgan told him. "I'm beat."

Reid looked thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe. I need to go to the bathroom…" He hurried away and Morgan couldn't help but watch him leave and again felt his stomach turn at how surprisingly aroused he was.

He sat down at the table again and downed his drink in one gulp, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"So…" Prentiss's voice caused the dark skinned agent to jerk in surprise. "Are you planning on screwing Reid when you get back to your apartment or are you gonna do it right here in front of everyone?"

"Prentiss…" Morgan warned, glaring at her.

"What?" She asked, batting her eyes innocently. "You two came pretty close to violating public indecency laws out there."

Morgan glared at her, "I was just teaching him to dance."

"Does that normally require more than an hour of, ahem, sex with your clothes on?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her, "Emily…" he ground through his teeth. "Let it go. Reid said he couldn't dance and I offered to teach him. End of story."

She grinned, "Alright, end of story." She said. "At least until I send that video to Garcia."

"Video? Wh- Prentiss!" he almost bellowed, trying to snatch the woman's phone out of her hands when she dangled it in front of his face, displaying a somewhat grainy video of him and Reid dancing. He hated to admit it, but she was right… He turned away from the video, his face heating with embarrassment again. His pants were painfully tight by that point and he really wanted to get home… He started to do just that until he remembered that he'd promised to drive Reid home. Damn it.

The younger man came back from the bathroom a few minutes later. Morgan licked his lips and avoided really looking at him, clearing his throat. "Reid, I'm tired. You ready to go?"

Prentiss suppressed a laugh and Morgan kicked her under the table. Reid looked slightly disappointed, but nodded slowly. "I suppose. I need to finish a paper for my Philosophy class anyway."

Prentiss watched them over her shoulder as Morgan led him out of the bar, "Remember Morgan, better safe than sorry!" she called.

Morgan glared at her angrily and dragged Reid through the doors quickly. "What was she talking about?" Reid asked, raising a brow as they got into Morgan's car.

"Nothing." Morgan muttered. "She's just trying to annoy me."

"Oh…" Reid fell silent, for which Morgan was immensely grateful, and the ride to his apartment was a quiet one. When he pulled into the parking lot, Reid hesitated, biting his lip.

"Morgan…" he said slowly. "You remember what you said earlier tonight? About me needing to be more… aggressive?"

Morgan nodded slowly, growing more and more uncomfortable in his seat. "Yeah…"

Reid licked his lips, still appearing to be deep in thought. "Um… Would you…" He paused, clearly unsure of what to say. "Do you think we could maybe do this again?"

"Do what?"

Reid frowned, "…Dance. Drink. Have fun. Me and you."

Morgan blinked, "I… Reid… I…" Now it was Morgan who didn't know what to say. "Do you mean… like, us together?"

Reid nodded, his eyes focused intently on the other man's. Burning into him.

"Well… It was fun, Reid… I mean, … if you wanted to, I guess… maybe… um… But…" he was floundering and he knew it. The scary thing was, he _did _want to. But he wanted more than dancing and drinking. He wanted Reid. All of him. And that… that was a new and terrifying realization for the agent. "Well… I…"

He was suddenly cut off when Reid leaned forward surprisingly and pressed his lips to Morgan's, sliding as close to him as he could in the seat, his hands traveling up Morgan's chest. Morgan's breathing hitched and he froze for a second before his mind clouded over again and all he could think of was how incredibly soft Reid's lips were. How intensely passionate that kiss was.

His own hands found themselves roaming over Reid's body, one pressed against his thigh, the other sliding around the back of his neck and tangling into his hair. He closed his eyes as his mind started spinning.

Heat spread throughout his body and his hips bucked suddenly when he felt a hand pressing against his crotch, rubbing his painful erection. "Oh God…" he moaned into Reid's mouth, his tongue sliding over the younger man's, breath hitching in his throat.

Before he even realized he'd moved, he was in the passenger seat, practically on top of Reid now, his hands on either side of his head while Reid tugged at the button on his jeans. "Wait…" he breathed, pulling away suddenly and staring at Reid through foggy eyes.

Reid stopped reluctantly, looking up at the older man, breathing heavily. "…If we're gonna do this, let's not do it in the car, Pretty Boy." Morgan said, fighting to catch his breath. Reid blinked, looking around as if remembering for the first time that they were still in Morgan's SUV.

He nodded slowly and Morgan reached out, yanking on the door handle. They untangled their bodies and slid out of the car. Reid pulled Morgan back against him and kissed him long and deep before releasing him again and leading the way to his apartment. Morgan followed like he was in a trance, his entire mind focused on one thing.

Reid was quick to unlock the door and Morgan shut it behind him, leaning against it for a moment before again pulling Reid towards him while the younger man tugged him toward the bedroom, fighting with the zipper on Morgan's pants now while the older man ground his hips against him.

Reid moaned and pressed his lips to Morgan's again, his entire body feeling like it was on fire when Morgan pushed him back and they fell onto his bed. He finally got Morgan's pants undone and pushed them down, his hands slipping slowly passed the elastic of his boxers. Morgan sat up and pulled his own shirt off before leaning down and beginning to unbutton Reid's, his hands traveling over the exposed skin.

Reid shivered and moaned, licking his lips and pushing the older man's boxers off roughly before sliding his own shirt off of his shoulders. Morgan's hands slid down Reid's waist, pulling at his pants while Reid's long fingers roamed over the older man's taunt muscles, traveling back down to Morgan's erection and stroking it slowly.

"Oh God…" Morgan gasped, bucking into Reid's hands. Reid smiled and thrust his own hips up, meeting Morgan's and grinding against him.

"Holy…" Morgan trailed off, catching Reid's lips with his own for a moment before trailing down his jaw line, sucking at the base of his neck. Reid gasped and closed his eyes, his head falling back against the pillows.

He spread his legs wider and pulled Morgan's hips down, guiding him to his entrance. Morgan lifted his face to the younger man's, one question burning in his eyes. Reid nodded, biting his lips and leaning forward to kiss Morgan again, his tongue sliding into his mouth.

Morgan groaned, sliding his hands down to Reid's hips and slowly beginning to push his way into him. Reid sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Morgan hesitated for a moment, but Reid lifted his own hips, pushing him forward and he continued. They were both panting when he was finally all the way in and he waited a moment, letting Reid relax before he began thrusting into him at a slow and steady pace.

"Good God…" Morgan hissed, Reid's body tight around him as he slid in and out of him. Reid's hands slid up around Morgan's neck, roaming back over his chest. His head fell back against the mattress again when Morgan began massaging his erection, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"… God… yes…" Reid breathed, moaning loudly. Morgan watched his face, intoxicated by everything he did. Every sound he made. God he was beautiful. He watched Reid's mouth fall open in a silent scream, his tongue darting out again to lick those delicious lips… He lifted his hips and pushed back into Morgan's thrusts, breathing heavily, sweat glistening on his fair skin.

Reid's eyes suddenly flew open, his pupils wide and he bucked into Morgan's hand, feeling the heat burning intensely in his body. He let out a scream as he climaxed, coming into Morgan's hands and onto both of their stomachs. Morgan watched him, smiling as he captured Reid's lips again and the younger man contacted around him. He wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel his orgasm building up and after a few more thrusts, he came inside of Reid and they both collapsed.

Reid pressed his lips to Morgan's hungrily, breathing hard and then released him, falling back onto the bed. "That… was… amazing." He managed to breath, closing his eyes. Morgan pulled out of the younger man, rolling over and putting a hand to his heaving chest, nodding slowly, still unable to catch his breath.

"You know…" he said between breaths. "That wasn't exactly what I expected you to do when I said you needed to be more aggressive."

Reid laughed, turning to face Morgan, "I figured it was the best way to get you to understand…"

"I definitely understand." Morgan laughed, smiling.

"…What do we do now?" Reid asked, frowning slightly.

Morgan paused, thinking about it for a moment. He rolled over and pulled Reid closer to him, drawing him into a long, slow kiss. "Now… we do what we're doing right now. Tomorrow… We find Prentiss and we kill her."

* * *

**END**

**E/N: *crosses fingers***

**I hope it wasn't too terrible… Like I said, I've never written 'M' rated slash before. Let me know what you think guys!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
